puss_in_boots_universe_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Puss in Boots
Puss in Boots is the main antagonist of the franchise. Appearance He has a lean body with ginger fur and stripes. He is also green eyed. He wears a cavalier's hat, a belt with a sword, and a pair of Corinthian-made leather boots. He also has a little pink nose and long, white whiskers. Personality He is shown to be a flirt and sometimes self-absorbed, who can show-off, though is a very caring person who cares very much about his close friends and family. He will even gives his friends who have betrayed him a second chance, knowing there is more to them and learning from past mistakes. This, however, does open him up to gullibilit, as seen with the many chances he gave to Jack Sprat. He has a love for adventure and action, and often seeming bored when not been able to fight anything. Relationships Dulcinea (see also: Puss In Boots’s And Dulcinea’s Relationship) Puss first met Dulcinea in the Thieves’ Market. After seeing her nearly robbed by bandits and rescuing her, throughout the whole series they have keep a strong friendship that even through there hard times they managed to keep, though often avoiding romance, in fear it would damaged there friendship, however, they brushed with the idea several times. For example, Puss once happily dreamed of marrying Dulcinea and implied he did so quite often. As a result of Puss needing to leave San Lorenzo forever, they shared their first kiss. After he left, Dulcinea gave up her life in San Lorenzo to be with him and pursue lives of adventure together. Kitty Softpaws (see also: Puss In Boots’ And Kitty Softpaws’ Relationship) They first met each other in a failed attempt to steal the magic beans when they rivaled against each other, which then turned to a chase, then a sword fight, before Kitty revealed she was a woman, impressing Puss. Throughout the movie, Kitty kept her distance, knowing him to be very flirtatious, though as they shared back stories and developed a trust for one-an-other, they began to show romantic feelings for the other, often flirting or teasing the other one, and barely able to keep their paws of each other. Puss looking past the fact she was a thief, he new their was more to her. In the end, after Kitty redeemed herself after following her heart and rescuing Puss from jail, the two have shown to have chosen a romantic relationship before kissing later on. Imelda Being his adopted mother, Puss always looked up to her, and often choose to do the right thing so he wouldn't disappoint her, as her approval and happiness meant everything to him. She has shown to be a comforting and caring woman towards him who wants him to take the right path in life saying "You are better than this", (a quote Puss takes to heart, and later teaches the same lesson to Kitty when he uses the quote to her). Artephius Sino El Guante Blanco Gallery Trivia * El Guante Blanco trained him when he wandering after being exiled from San Lorenzo Category:The Adventures of Puss in Boots Category:Cats Category:2011 Puss in Boots movie